1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and is particularly designed to strengthen a front-stop construction for a terminal fitting inserted into a cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known construction for mounting a terminal fitting in a connector is shown in FIG. 11. In this example, the prior art connector is a male connector. The prior art connector has a male terminal fitting a with a tab c that projects from the front surface of a box-shaped main body b. A wire d is connected with the rear end of the main body b, and a locking hole e is formed in the bottom surface of the main body b. The prior art connector further includes a male connector housing f with a cavity g into which the male terminal fitting a is insertable from behind. A front wall h is formed at the front surface of the cavity g. The front wall h has an opening i through which the tab c of the male terminal fitting a is projectable. Alternatively, a jig may be insertable into the opening I to disengage the terminal fitting a. A locking portion j is formed in the bottom surface of the cavity g. The locking portion j has a locking projection k that is fittable into the locking hole e of the male terminal fitting a and that projects forwardly with the leading end hanging free so as to be elastically deformable.
The male terminal fitting a is pushed forwardly during insertion into the cavity g. The pushing of the male terminal fitting a elastically deforms the locking portion j and the forward movement of the male terminal fitting a stops when the front surface of the main body b comes into contact with the front wall h. Simultaneously, the locking portion j is restored elastically to its original shape and the locking projection k thereof is fitted into the locking hole e. In other words, the male terminal fitting a has its forward movement stopped by the front wall h of the cavity g while being locked by the locking portion j so as not to be withdrawn backwardly.
As described above, the forward movement of the male terminal fitting a inserted into the cavity g is stopped by the contact of the front surface of the main body b with the front wall h, specifically with an opening edge at the rear side of the opening i. However, since the tab c is a narrowed part of the male terminal fitting a, the front surface of the main body b continuous with the base of the tab c is tapered. Accordingly, a portion of the front surface of the main body b which acts for the front-stop of the terminal fitting a is limited to such a narrow portion m hatched in FIG. 12, which presents a problem of insufficient locking strength. Thus, for example, if an impact force would act on the male terminal fitting a in forward direction, the male terminal fitting a might jump out forwardly by breaking or tearing the front wall h.
To strengthen the front-stop construction without changing the overall size of the cavity g and/or the shape of the terminal fitting a, it may be considered, for example, to cause the portion substantially acting for the front-stop of the terminal fitting to bulge inwardly. However, this obliges the width of the locking portion j to be reduced, thereby reducing a force for locking the terminal fitting a so as not to be withdrawn backwardly. Therefore, the above problem cannot easily be coped with by this measure.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to increase a strength for stopping a forward movement of a terminal fitting without substantially affecting a locking force of a locking portion.